Skull and Bones
by T.S.A.M
Summary: Kindergarten. Day one. What could possibly, besides wealth, bring these opposites together, into a friendship what would span over a decade? A early Non-Judging Breakfast Club fic


**Title: Skull and Bones (1 - ?)**

**Author: T.S.A.M**

**Spoilers - None**

**Pairings - The Non-Judging Breakfast Club**

**Chapter notes:**

"_So we all know how this works?" - Blair_

"_If no one talks, no one gets into trouble." - Chuck_

…

"_So are we all agreed?" - Blair_

"_Agreed." - Serena_

"_Look, Blair, I know you have your sights set on Yale but this Skull and Bone stuff is a bit much, don't you think?" - Dan_

"_Maybe…But it works. Every time." - Blair_

"_You know, when someone says 'every time', it sound like- like more than a few times." -Dan_

**Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Dont even joke about it.**

________________________________________________________________

Blair was smart, clean and too grown up for her age

Serena was big, bright, and not afraid to get dirty

Chuck was swift, cocky and not afraid to get _you_ dirty.

Nate was well-groomed, polite and kind. But easily talked into anything.

What could possibly, besides wealth, bring these opposites together, into a friendship what would span over a decade?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Blair-bear!" Harold Waldorf smiled at his five year old daughter encouragingly. "It's okay to be nervous."

"I'm _not_ nervous." she spoke primly, smoothing out her skirt. Her mother had helped her to pick out a darling little three-piece for her first day of kindergarten. It was crisp and clean, and a beautiful deep blue. "I just don't want to be here. That's all. Can't I come to work with you?"

"You have you go so school, baby." He laughed as his daughter pouted. "Look, do this for me, and we'll go out for ice-cream after I pick you up, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Pinkie-swear." He offered her his pinkie, which she hooked to hers a shook. He smiled again as she turned in her seat to step out of the car. She stopped abruptly at the sound of running. Harold looked up to see a young girl running down the side walk.

She was a smiling blonde, booking it full speed a head, in her jeans and tank top.

"Serena! Serena, wait for mommy!" She was followed by an equally blonde, yet not so full of energy adult. Her mother, most likely.

"Hurry up mom! I wanna meet everyone!"

And just like that, they were gone. Harold grinned and shook his head. What a hurricane.

Blair hadn't moved from her spot, staring at where the small blonde had stopped to talk to her mother. She frowned and look up at her father.

"Take me home."

"Wha- what? Why, honey, what's wrong?'

"She was wearing blue jeans. With _grass_ _stains_." She shook her head. "Find me another school."

Harold laughed, picking up and throwing his daughter over his shoulder. She giggled madly.

"Daddy! Put me down!"

And they made their way into the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena didn't stop running until she had found her class room. Lily Van der Woodsen sat down and let out a puff of air. Her daughter never failed to tired her out. Serena looked around the room.

"Mom! Where is everyone?"

"Not everyone is in such a hurry to get to school, Serena."

"Why not, mom?"

Lily smiled at her daughters genuine confusion, and stroked her hair.

"Because not everyone is you, my dear."

Serena just shrugged and began to check out the room. It was full of cool things, like stuff to color with and new toys and book. As she made her way farther around the room, she stopped short.

She'd been wrong. Someone was here. But he was all alone, without a mommy, or a daddy. He looked lonely, but hadn't acknowledged either her or her mother presence.

He was dressed in fancy clothes but the effect was lost by the chequered scarf he wore. She wondered if he was cold.

She was about to make her way over to him, when more people started to come in the door, momentarily distracting her. When she turned back to the window, he was gone. She stopped him with a tall woman she had met before, her teacher.

"Come along Charles, and meet every body else."

_Charles? _Serena scrunched her nose. _What kind of name was that?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles Bass followed his teacher towards the other students reluctantly. There were no words to describe how much he didn't want to be here.

The other kids were kissing their parents goodbye and waving them off. It was enough to make a boy sick.

He stopped near a boy bidding farewell to his father.

"Remember Nathaniel, this is a very good school, with many opportunities to make contacts, so be nice to everyone alright?"

"Yes Dad."

"And be a good boy alright."

"Yes Sir."

The boy called Nathaniel smiled as his father got up and walked away. Charles watched as the smile disappeared quickly.

Nathaniel was taller than Charles…not by much, but still. He was dressed in a suit, tie included. He and Nathaniel were dress almost alike, with the exception of the colors.

He went to approach the boy, but something had already caught young Nathaniel's attention and he was moving along.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moment his father stood and left him, Nate felt the nervousness all over again. _Just don't screw this up._ That's all he had to remember. He took a deep breath.

His attention was immediately drawn across the room, for a reason he wasn't really sure of. But what he saw made his eyes widen.

It was a beautiful little girl, with pale feature brought out by her brunette hair. She had large eyes, that were, at the moment, full of tears. She was grasping and older mans hand. It looked like she was trying to convince him to stay.

Nate started for her immediately. By the time he had reached her, the man had gotten away. The girl turned towards him, tears gone, with an arched brow. Before he had a chance to open his mouth she turned on her heel, stomping her way towards the middle of the room where everyone else was gathering.

He had no choice, but to follow.

TBC


End file.
